Prongs
by PerfectSayings
Summary: Before Harry teaches the DA how to cast a Patronus Charm, he of course has to example what it even is. Enter stage left: Prongs.


**A/N: So I am rewatching the HP series (no surprise there) and wondered why Harry's patronus never showed up in the class where he teaches them how to cast the Patronus Charm. I mean, Luna told them he can do it, and Hermione confirmed it, so why wouldn't anyone be literally begging to see it? So I came up with this. Only ever seen one other one like this, and it was pretty short and I wanted a longer version so I tried it myself… yeah, now I see why it was so short. Anyway, please R &R, let me know what I can improve, you know the drill. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry nervously shifted from foot to foot. Today was the day everyone in the DA had been looking forward to. It was time to learn the Patronus Charm. Ron and Hermione stood on either side of him as people trickled in, whether they were in large 'study groups', pairs of friends, or just singular people. His two best friends mingled with their peers, but Harry kept waiting to start the lesson even after everyone started to grow impatient. Cho hadn't shown up.

After the murmuring grew louder and Ron gave an obnoxiously loud, "I wonder what Harry's waiting for?" in his direction, Harry sighed to himself. Cho was probably sick.

"Alright, everyone, gather 'round," he called.

Immediately the chatter stopped and the members of the DA formed a half circle around him.

"As you all know today is the day we will be learning the Patronus Charm," Harry started.

Loud whoops and excited cheers followed his statement.

"But it won't be easy," he warned, trying to make them understand how hard this was going to be. "The patronus is one of the most difficult spells to cast. Even some full grown wizards can't produce a full bodied patronus. Are you all _sure_ you're ready for this?"

A chorus of 'yes' answered him. Harry couldn't say he wasn't expecting it. What he didn't prepare for, however, was a timid hand near the back of the group slowing raising itself into the air. Harry stood on tiptoe before calling out little Collin Creevey. All heads turned towards him as he shrunk back from the sudden attention.

"Er, Harry…"

"Yes, Collin?"

"Well, uh, you know how Luna mentioned that _you_ can produce a patronus?"

"Yes…," Harry said, not liking where this was going.

Collin shuffled his feet on the dusting floor. "Could you, uh, maybe, showusyourpatronus?" he finished in a rush.

"Show you my patronus?" Harry repeated.

"Yeah Harry!" Fred said.

"Show us your patronus!" George finished.

He scratched the back of head awkwardly. "Er, I don't know…"

"Yeah mate," Ron said, "how're we supposed to learn how to do it if we don't have an example?"

With all the others egging him on, Harry couldn't say no. With a grin, he gave in. "Alright, alright. Back up though."

The group hurriedly shuffled backwards, anxious to see the patronus that Hermione had told them all about.

Once he had a wide berth, Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He recalled his memory of him a Sirius in the portrait room, where his godfather had reminded him of all that was good within him and everything Voldemort didn't have. With a small smile on his face, he shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" with a little more flare than was necessary, but who was keeping track?

Instantly, a huge stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand, rearing its head back and tossing its antlers before forming completely. The class gasped in shock and stumbled back, before laughing at their overreaction and in joy as the now fully formed stag galloped through their midst. It tossed its head one last time before returning to Harry's side, obediently standing with its head held high.

"This," Harry laughed, "is a patronus." He reached out and stroked the stag's neck, resting his hand between the two shoulder blades out of habit. "It will protect you, care for you, and always be there for you, as long as you are able to produce it. To successfully produce a corporal patronus, you must think of a memory. A powerful, happy memory. You must let it fill you up until you lose yourself in it. But keep concentration. The patronus will only stay manifested as long as you are focused. Does everyone understand?"

Signs of agreement all around showed that quoting Professor Lupin had payed off.

"Good," Harry nodded, removing his hand from Prongs' back, "now get in groups and work on finding the happiest memory you can think of. Remember what I said, and also keep in mind that you will _not_ get it the first time. Keep trying and it will pay off."

* * *

Harry wandered through the Room of Requirement, Prongs at his side, calling out tips and corrections when needed, and praise when he saw fit. His own patronus helped too, cantering up to a third year Hufflepuff when she became increasingly frustrated with the lack of results. Harry paused with the rest of the room to see what the stag would do next. The patronus lowered itself to the young girl's height and gently touched their heads together. The Hufflepuff closed her awe filled eyes until a couple seconds later when the stag stood back up, leaving the girl with a genuine smile on her face. With renewed vigor, she said, "Expecto Patronum!" and out burst a somewhat formed barn owl. It faded after a couple seconds, but she still earned a full ovation from every member of the DA and abundant praise from Harry himself.

"There you go everyone," he said turning back to the crowd, "our first patronus!"

The room once again burst into applause. The poor Hufflepuff was blushing furiously, but had a huge grin plastered to her face.

"Get back to it!" he called out with his own smile as he and Prongs continued to wander the Room.

Yeah, Harry thought. This is what Defense Against the Dark Arts was all about.

* * *

 **End.**

 **A/N: TADA! Hope you enjoyed it! My second ever story on this site, my first ever Harry Potter fic. My first one is a Young Justice fic, so if you're into that please go check it out. But onto a Harry Potter note, WHO ELSE IS HELLA PUMPED FOR FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM?! The Harry potter club at my school is going to see the midnight premiere and HOLY JESUS ITS ONLY A MONTH AWAY. I literally can't even.**

 **Update: it's been a while since I last edited this, and in that time I have seen Fantastic Beasts twice and just bought Cursed Child. If you haven't seen Fantastic Beasts, no worries, I won't spoil it, but if you have, ISN'T IT AMAZING?! Newt is such a cinnamon roll I can't even. If you wanna nerd out with me and talk about it just lemme know. I might take a while to respond, but don't worry, I will eventually.**

 **Anyway, I'll stop ranting, and have a great rest of your day, or have a good night's sleep if you like to read these at 2 am like me :)**


End file.
